


The sweetest of dreams

by LoserLife592



Series: The Sound Of Knees Hitting The Floor [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Gaydrien Agreste, M/M, Masturbation, Slut!Adrien series is a total go now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For your slut! Adrien series: adrien's "very nice dream" and his playtime with his toys after? :3”<br/>Partner fic to my 'If we could feed a starving a world' story. Don't need to read the other to read this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sweetest of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous person on tumblr.

****

_Thrusts rocked Adrien’s body as he desperately tried to find his balance. But Nino was unrelenting and Adrien was left pathetically trying not to collapse under the force of each movement. Not to just sink into wonderful subspace while Nino used him as much as he liked. No matter how much he wanted to. Nino said he’d get him that new toy he wanted if he managed to keep himself at least marginally composed._

_Nino was not making it easy to keep himself at least marginally composed._

_Adrien felt Nino’s dick teasingly brush his prostate—which he’d been pointedly avoiding since they’d started—and Adrien let out a sob that was muffled by the penis gag in his mouth. Before he could stop himself, Adrien collapsed so his face was in the sheets. The only thing keeping him up was Nino hands gripping his hips._

_Adrien heard Nino tut behind him and he whined when Nino’s hips paused, partially inside him. “Aw c’mon Adrien.” He murmured, running a gentle hand through Adrien’s hair, fingers brushing the fabric covering his eyes. “You were doing so well. Don’t you want that new toy?”_

_Adrien let out another whine and pushed his hips back to take in the rest of Nino’s cock, clenching around him a bit. He felt proud when he heard Nino choke and gasp, his large hands tightening his grip on Adrien’s pale hips._

_“You want to fuck yourself on my dick?” Nino’s voice had changed to that deep growl he got when he was really turned on. Adrien shivered in anticipation, pre-cum dripping from his restrained cock just from hearing it. He felt Nino move back from him a bit, straightening up as he griped Adrien’s hair tightly. He tugged at the blond locks until Adrien was balancing himself on shaky arms once more. “Go on then, fuck yourself on my dick.”_

_Adrien whimpered as he started moving his hips back and forth. Slowly at first, until he was desperately rutting against Nino and moaning loudly around his gag. He all but screamed when Nino thrust into one of his movements, perfectly aimed his prostate._

_“There we go.” He heard Nino say. “Look at you, my pretty little plaything.” Adrien groaned when Nino held him in place for a moment and tugged at his hair until Adrien was on his knees, back against Nino’s chest. “You have no idea how hot you look right now do you? So fuckable. So_ slutty _.” Adrien groaned, eyelids fluttering. He could barely think as he frantically moved against Nino, sliding as much of the other’s cock as he could out of himself before thrusting it back in. Nino groaned. “You can’t even wait a second before you’re begging to fucked again huh?” Adrien shook his head, still trying to fuck himself on Nino’s dick. “Fine.”_

_Then Adrien was shoved back onto the bed, Nino sliding out of him. His arms were pinned behind him and his legs were spread wider. His ass cheeks were spread too. Then he could he feel Nino laying on top of him, body covering Adrien’s.  His arms slid around Adrien’s waist and held on tightly as his cock lined up with Adrien’s hole. Adrien threw his head back and let out a scream at the slow drag of Nino re-entering. He desperately heaved for breath as Nino kept himself still and firmly situated against Adrien’s prostate, the sparks behind his eyes nearly blinding him._

_“I better not keep you waiting then.” Nino whispered into his ear. Then everything slipped into darkness and pleasure so good Adrien was convinced he was dying._

Adrien woke with a gasp. His eyes snapped open and the first thing he registered was that the sun was just starting to rise. The second thing he noticed was that he was so hard it almost hurt.

A quick glance at the clock told him he had over an hour to kill so Adrien reached into his nightstand for lube. As Adrien suspected, he was barely two fingers into himself before he was coming untouched all over his stomach. He groaned into his pillow as he continued to work his fingers into himself.

Adrien brushed his prostate when he was on four fingers, curling and scissoring them until he struck the small bundle of nerves that sent a wave of painpleasure through his overstimulated body. He barely bit back a cry as he rocked against his fingers, pressing down on that spot until he was hard again. Then he removed his fingers and reached over to fish a vibrating dildo out of his drawer.

The vibrator was long and pink. It was the first toy Nino had gotten Adrien and, thus, his favourite. It was Nino’s favourite too. Nothing got his boyfriend harder at the drop of a hat than watching Adrien work the toy in and out of himself. Adrien shivered and moaned just remembering how Nino had reacted the first time he’d watch Adrien play with himself. Still one of the best orgasms of his life.

Adrien quickly lubed up the toy and spread his legs a little wider. He groaned as the toy slowly entered him. He took a deep breath when it was fully nestled inside him before slowly pulling it back out. He kept up an even pace until he found back his prostate. Then there were vibrations rushing through his whole body and his hips were wildly pushing back into the sloppy thrusts and Adrien was frantically trying to muffle himself with a pillow and _it was so good and_

And then Adrien reached his point and he barely had time to shove the toy as deep inside him as he could before he coming for the second time in under a few hours. His back arched off the bed and his mouth opened in a quiet scream, the vibrator making his insides tremble.

He came back into awareness slowly, lazily turning off the vibrator and gently tugging it out. He lay there for a while, gasping and panting as the sun steadily rose. A glance at his alarm clock told him that he had enough time to shower but not enough time for another playtime. Adrien sighed and slowly rose from his bed.

Oh well. He could always ask Nino to fuck him after school. But that was too far way. Adrien tilted his head as he considered his options, slowly making his way to his bathroom. They had a ‘not at school’ policy but, it was unspoken. What if he were to simply…test the waters? Put it out there but let Nino decide whether or not to really let it happen? Adrien grinned as he stripped down and turned on the water.

Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
